Wish
by Dark Hikari Twilight
Summary: Sephiroth's wish to have a family is granted, not realizing the effect such a thing would have on the rest of Gaia


This is basically a dream I had, and tried my best to transcribe and make fluid. I am almost certain the mysterious woman is suppose to be Minerva, but she was never referred to as such in my dream, and that I believe is because Sephiroth didn't know who she was.

Right now this is a one shot, but when I finish some of my other stories I might consider turning it into something more.

Anyway hope you enjoy- DHT

* * *

A family, a simple thing really, everyone has to have one, at least on the basic level. A mother and a father are needed after all for conception to take place. These were all things Sephiroth understood. However he himself had never had one. It was something most people took for granted . The once General had heard the term 'blood is thicker than water' and while it had taken the man sometime to understand the phrase, he had managed to ascertain that it implied family you could trust, family would never betray you, even when your friends turned their backs.

A family was something Sephiroth had wanted all his life. He had been confused at first upon meeting Genesis and Angeal, to men who were close, but not family, and had very different prospectives on the concept. Angeal Hewely cherished his family. He loved his mother, and his father's legacy was so important to him be barely used the sword upon his back. Genesis Rhapsodos however had looked about the idea of family as something vile. He hated his parents with a passions that nearly surpassed his devotion to Loveless. (Something that would later lead him to kill his mother and father in cold blood).

It wasn't until he'd found out that his red headed friend had been adopted that he realized that must have been the difference. There was no actual blood between Genesis and his family. According to Angeal that didn't always matter, many people 'adopted' children who were not 'blood related'. Taking in those who had lost their parents at a young age and cared for them as if they were their own. Genesis apparently hadn't been so lucky, and even seemed to scoff at Sephiroth's obsession with the concept.

Even still, after all the power he'd gathered, all the might he wielded, the one thing he wanted most still escaped the Silver General. Jenova was not family, not his real mother he's discovered too far into her trap to turn back. She like everyone else in the General's life has sought to use him. For all his damnation, the dark path he had walked to find someone he loved him, in the end he still had nothing of show for it.

A desire burned with in him, that once in his life he would know what it was like to be loved unconditionally. A wish, so simple in its desire, so easy to understand that it couldn't possibly go ignored. Not when the man making it had been written off as villain, a craving so pure that might end the cries of planet.

A woman, beautiful if he had been inclined to take pleasure in the appearance of the fairer sex, stood before him. She had flowing hair, strands of pure gold to match his silver. White robes flowed around her, another contrast to the black that adorned his body.

"I will give you what you want." She smiled a sad smile, one that was full of pity and it burned an anger in his heart. No one pitied him.

"I've heard that many times before." His cold voice echoed in the lifestream, even as the woman's gaze stayed upon him unwavering. "Forgive me if I don't believe you."

Her hand moved gesturing to a window that seemed to appear beside her. "I've seen what your wish will do, the effect it will have. I can do nothing but approve. The change has already been made, I'm simply here to help you get acclimated to your new life."

Sephiroth, opened his mouth to protest when laugher filled his ears- his laughter, and mako eyes were torn from the woman to the widow as he was almost drawn into the scene.

There was a boy with short silver hair playing in the front yard of a modest two story house. On the pouch sat a woman who could only be his mother. The real one, and Sephiroth froze. She smiled at him, love in her eyes as the young him chased a ball around the yard. Memories started to fill his mind.

Christmas, birthdays, school, friends, food so lovingly prepared. There had been a time he'd gotten sick as a child and his mother had brought him soup in bed, and sat with him until he was well. He could feel all of it, as memories and emotions overwhelm him so strongly he nearly fell to his knees. A lifetime of a mother and father's love. The man who had been his father worked a lot but he _loved him._ This little Sephiroth never questioned that.

A gasp left the former General's lips, as tears started to form. This woman had given him what he wanted, and while he'd only had it for a few moments he was terrified that like everything else it would dissolve before him, striped away.

And while the scene changed, love was still there. A teenager now, young at that, sat on his family's porch. Angeal sat next to him, as they laughed. It seemed in this life he's met the young man sooner, and they had bonded, becoming close friends. Sephiroth remembered their first meeting, a school yard fight about the age of 8. He had just moved because of his father's job, and the kids at his knew school had been picking on his because of his hair.

Sephiroth hadn't been worried about himself so much as his mother. She hated when he got into fights, and so he just stood there willing to take the punch that never came. Angeal had come to his defense that day and the pair had been friends ever since. Even going off to join SOLDIER together.

"The changes you made are nearly infinite." The woman who Sephiroth nearly forgot explained.

More memories were settling into his mind, and if he hadn't been crazy when it started, Sephiroth might have wondered how he wasn't going there now. The war in Wutai had been incredibly short. While it had drug on until Sephiroth had turned 25 he knew that he had barely been in Soldier a year, the age of 17 when the war ended in this world.

It seemed with the war being shorter, Shinra had the money to improve, or rather not let the quality of life in the Slums decline. The fact that Meteor had not been summoned went unsaid. The planet, even with the drain of life from mako was thriving rather than dying.

He caught a glimpse of the girl Aerith, he had seen her around Shinra, but she was Aerith Gast, not Gainsborough. She had her parents and was very much alive.

The woman, hadn't been lying it seemed everyone had benefited from this one change.

But there was one man he hadn't seen, one man who had betrayed him so thoroughly, yet had shared his insanity when doing so. With a desire to see Genesis's own circumstance improve he looked at the woman, and she seemed to have read his mind, but her feature's held a dark look.

"I know your desire, but I have to say your wish had effects, good mostly, for everyone, even the people of Wutian benefited from this. It's the very reason I allowed the change to come to pass. But you must understand what Shinra is, how do you think they would have ended a war without a General? Who dear Sephiroth did you think took your place?" The woman asked, though the words might seem judgmental her tone was neutral.

"Show me." He barked, hands clenching into fists so tight that skin was turning white.

The window changed and Sephiroth saw a tall imposing figure. The vibrant crimson hair that had marked his friend seemed the only thing the once General could recognize. His posture was stern, his eyes dead. He was adorned all in white. Even Sephiroth realized that he hadn't looked quite that devoid of emotion.

"Hollander was far more effective in the end at being able to strip humanity from his experiments. Genesis was ruthless as he followed his orders, destroying the Wutian without a thought. When faced with Jenova- and he did face her- he destroyed her utterly. There was nothing she could use to reach him. Jenova is gone from this existence." The woman offered.

"How - why-" Sephiroth bit back as even his own memories supplied the answers to the half formed questions.

"How did they let this happen? Why did no one approach him?" The woman clarified, looking at the window herself. "Who was there to do so?" she offered her own question in response.

"Your family loved you, you had no desire to seek acceptance anywhere else. Angeal was your friend. You had all you needed." She explained, even if Sephiroth already knew the truth.

"Someone-" he started.

"Someone else? The Genesis Rhapsodos you knew was a rare person. That's a fact you yourself knew very well." The woman pointed out. "There was no one else, but he is the very thing that made this fate possible for you. To acquire your family, I simply made you the one Shinra proclaimed a failure. A small change with such a far flung impact. It was sadly his lack of humanity that shortened the war, and nullified the threat Jenova possessed. "

Sephiroth was shaking. "Fix it." his voice was low, a terrifying calm that had made man other's blood run cold.

"I couldn't even if I wanted too." She stated. "This world is better, for humanity for Gaia, for you, for everyone. "

"Genesis-" Sephiroth snapped as he was cut off.

"Got what he wanted as well." She replied ever calm. "He wanted to be the hero, he cared nothing for family. Genesis is known worldwide. Everyone considers him as such, much the same way they did you."

"I doubt he wants anything." Sephiroth seethed. "And Genesis wanted to be a hero because he wanted to be _loved._ You cannot tell me this is what he wanted." he screamed pointing at the window.

"While it's true as he is now, he has no desire. There is nothing left but a weapon. But a sacrifice had to be made. It is what's best for everyone, what's best for the world." The woman turned from him. "No matter, how you feel, this is Gaia now. Enjoy what you've been given." with that she disappeared.

"No different." He cursed even as the darkness melted away, and Sephiroth found himself laying in a bed. "You are no different" he raged. "You're willing to throw him away the same as you were me. This has nothing to do with what I want. You lied! You simply used my desire to twist reality."

As it registered where he was Sephiroth struck the wall. The silver haired man had an odd feeling of duplicity. Memories from two lives sat in his mind, though the ones from his former life seemed to sit at the edge of his consciousness. Part of him wondered if he had the desire to speak of the events from his former existence, that he actually could.

The two lives gave him an odd understanding of humanity, and while he had cherished memories now of his mother and father, a desire to go see them, the hatred of what people, and these mysterious forces were capable of drove him to anger.

"I'll fix it." Sephiroth muttered to himself, but he had no idea if he could do anything to help a man such as Genesis, even with his new found prospective on life.


End file.
